Eyes of Sorrow
by Blazrxr2
Summary: We all know that in the original Naruto he eventually finds people that care for him and think of him as more than just friends, as family. But what if Naruto had too endure a little bit more alone, what if he had to endure a little more of the towns hatr


**Eyes of Sorrow: Chapter One**

**By: Blazrxr2**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series in any way, all of the characters belong to Kishimoto.**

**Summary: We all know that in the original Naruto he eventually finds people that care for him and think of him as more than just friends, as family. But what if Naruto had too endure a little bit more alone, what if he had to endure a little more of the towns hatred and prove to them what he could do all by himself? **

**Authors Notes: hey guys! I hope you like my first fan-fic and without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Eyes of Sorrow. **

**Also excuse me for any errors and obvious mistakes, constructive criticism will be welcome**.**)**

** Chapter One : Eyes of Sorrow**

"I heard he was the only one that didn't pass…"

"(Scoff) who would ever let **him** pass the test? Do you want that monster on a team with our children! He could very well kill them whenever he wants!" Un-be known to the two girls, there was a certain boy who could hear every word that they whispered.

It was a bright and sunny day out as he sat outside on the swing outside of the academy. As he heard the two women speak about him through whispers he thought, "_Why does everyone treat me like I'm different?" "Like I'm some kind of monster?"_

_-_Blazrxr2-

As the boy thought to himself everyone started to leave the area due to celebrations for the new gennin that just graduated from the academy. The boy looked up when he felt something on his nose, as he did he felt something else fall on his cheek. Suddenly it started to drizzle then it turned into a light downpour.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see who called him all the while thinking, "_Who would want to speak to me?_" A boy followed by two others ran up to Naruto.

"Ye-, arghh!" was all Naruto could reply with as the boys suddenly threw rocks at him. Naruto ran as fast as he could before falling to the ground as one of the rocks managed to strike him on the back of the knee. Naruto felt as the rock shattered his bone and yelled out in pain. He prepared himself for another night of torture from villagers as more and more surrounded him.

-Blazrxr2-

It had been two hours of pain for Naruto when he suddenly felt nothing; this caused him to look up. He saw a man in a white robe with a giant hat, he couldn't see the man's face but by the hunch of his back and the way stood, Naruto could tell this was a man far past his own prime. As Naruto looked past the man who had saved him his eyes opened wide in shock at what he saw. Behind the man lay the motionless bodies of those who had attacked him. But still Naruto could do nothing but admire and respect the man because he had just helped him when no one else had ever done that before.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Asked the man as he turned around to look at Naruto. What he saw almost made him cry, Naruto had cuts everywhere and was lying in a pool of his own blood. The old hokage could see that both of Naruto's legs where contorted in ways he couldn't imagine, "_Who would do this to an eight year old boy?_" is all he could think. "Naruto I'm going to take you to my home okay?"

All the young boy could do was nod and even that brought pain to his currently frail body, as Naruto did all he could to not cry he closed his eyes as the old man picked him up and cradled him into his arms.

-Blazrxr2-

One week later…

"Naruto have you decided yet?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes jiji-san". Three days after Naruto had been brought to the hokage tower one week ago, the old man -who he called jiji and who was also the hokage of konoha, the village hidden in the leaves- had given him a choice. To leave the village and train out in the wild by himself for 3 years or to stay and live alone in the village with protection from the anbu, the latter though, would also come with the condition that he could never be a ninja.

"Well what is your answer Naruto?" asked the old hokage.

"I choose to leave jiji-san, and I promise that I will become stronger, and one day I will become hokage! That way everyone will have to respect me and treat me like I'm somebody!" yelled Naruto in his sudden excitement.

"It's settled then, you will leave exactly one week from now and will live accompanied by Fox(an anbu appeared in a flash as soon as his name was said) and I will provide you scrolls for taijutsu and ninjutsu mainly, I will also give you some on genjustu".

Naruto was happy about what the old man was doing for him but he had a question on his mind, "But why is Fox-sama going with me?"

"Now Naruto, don't get angry, the only reason I have assigned Fox to be your caretaker is because I want you to have protection until you can truly take care of yourself, that and fox will help with your training. He can personally teach things that are not on the scrolls I will give you".

At these words the young Naruto's grin got even wider with excitement.

-Blazrxr2-

"Good-bye jiji!"

"Good-bye naruto and remember that Fox will always have your back" said the seasoned hokage as he gave his farewells to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the village and vowed to himself that he would one day gain the respect of people, "_I will become hokage one day and then everyone will respect me!_". Naruto quickly returned back to earth when the anbu assigned to him-Fox- called out to him.

"Naruto-Kun, its time to go".

"Coming Fox-Kun!" replied the young blond with a giant grin.

And so the young and cheery boy and the tall and intimidating yet charismatic Fox walked down the path outside the gates of Konoha and into the forest to start their new adventures.

-Blazrxr2-

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter/prologue of the story and I just wanted to let you know that since it is summer vacation I will be updating the chapters every week, one chapter a week if busy and two if not. Depending on how long this chapter is on the actual display I will see if I make the chapters longer or shorter, just to let you know this took me two hours too write XD. I will be looking for beta readers and after all my extra notes at the bottom of the page there will also be a glossary later in the series :D.**


End file.
